Hurt
by eemmaap
Summary: YGO music video with Christina Aguilera's song "Hurt" Yami x Yugi


Yu-gi-oh music video.

Song: Hurt - by Christina Aguilera

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR "HURT"

* * *

I' gonna say what's happening before it does. So the "normal" text inside the brackets, above the "fat" is what happens through the "fat" text. Get it? ^-^

And please, just ignore that it is a woman who sings. imagine it to be...hm...Whoever man you think have a beautiful and powerful voice. ^^,

**Yugi  
**(The scene fades in on a park at night. On a narrow path there is a man. Or a boy if you like. They are zooming in him, but from behind so you can only see his back)  
**INTRO MUSIC**

(They hold still the camera in the man's back but when he starts to sing, you can see a faded, quite big, image of his face in the upper right corner. He is looking down so you can't se his eyes, but they aren't shut.)  
**Seems like it was yesterday  
When I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away**

(It's the same scene, with the image in the corner, but now he raises his head and his sparkling amethyst eyes are shining in the dark.)  
**If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh**(Same scene. You can sow see at both images of the man that he is putting his fist on his forehead and his expression is painful.)  
**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away**

(Same scene. He is now pulling his hand through his hair. Still with that sad expression.)  
**Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's--**

(New scene. The big faded face in gone and you can now see Yugi from an oblique angle from the front. Ath the word "nothing", he throws away the hand to the side . Like when you're frustrated. And he shuts his eyes tight.)  
**--nothing I wouldn't** **do**

(At the word "voice" he will link his out-stretched hand to a fist.)  
**To hear your voice again**

(New scene. They hold the camera at Yugi's upper body. From his head to his chest. His head is bent down and the bags are covering his face.  
**Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there**

(New scene. It's like when movies shows a memory, everything is in sepia and you can't hear what they say. You can just see their mouths moving.  
You can see Yugi and Yami in a room, obliquely from behind Yugi. Yugi is shouting at the older man and at the word "blaming" is he pointing at him. You can see that Yami's saying something to defend himself, shaking his head and his hands.)  
**Im sorry for blaming you**

(Same scene with all the sepia. Obliquely from behind Yugi. Yugi's eyes are shut and his head is turned down. He is pointing at the door, His other hand in a fist. Yami looks devastated and he is slowly going towards the door. At the word "hurting, he is turning his head back and looks at his light. The scene fades out after that Yami has shut the door.)  
**For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

(Imagine a little pause here -like 3 seconds or so- so Yami can close the door.)

(New scene. Obliquely from above Yugi. He's walking down the small path and ducks his head from a branch.)  
**Some day I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit**

(Same scene. He kicks away a stone, His hands in his pockets.)  
**Sometimes I just wanna hide  
Cause it's you I miss**

(Same scene. His hands are still in his pockets. He is looking down as he walks.)  
**And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When It comes tho this, ooh**

(Kinda same scene. Yugi comes to a big wrought iron gate. He takes two poles in his hands and looks at the other side of the gate.)  
**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down unpon me?**

(Same scene. He turns around and sest his back against the gate as he looks up at the sky.)  
**Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance.**

(Same scene. At the sky can you see the back of Yami's head. He turns around and smiles down at Yugi.)  
**To look into you eyes  
And see you looking back**

(Same scene. Yugi opens the gate and runs to the middle of the are he now is in.)  
**I'm sorry for blaming you**

(New scene. He bends down on his knees, a tombstone with just one short name om it is in front of him. No last name. Just four letters.)  
**For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh**

(Same scene. Yugi is looking down at the tombstone and takes out something from his pocket.)  
**If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away**

(Same scene. He touches the name on the stone and tears begins to fall down his cheeks.)  
**Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time**

(Same scene. He looks down on the item he took out from his pocket. A necklace witch he thought Yami had stolen. The only thing he had left from his dead grandfather.)  
**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hur myself..**

( Same scene. He carefully puts the necklace in font of the stone.)  
**By hurting you**

(The music begins to fade away.)

**"I'm sorry Yami... I shouldn't have hurt you this bad..."  
**

::eemmaap: So, what do you think ppl? bad? good? feel free to tell me about wrongs in the grammar and that stuff so I can get it better! :D

::Yami:: YOU..KILLED..ME?! O.O

::Yugi:: And I was all my faulth!!!

::eemmaap:: Noooo... It was all Yami's choice to commit suicide! :o

::Yugi:: NO!!! *starts to cry and runs off*

::Yami:: *death glare at me* Oh you're so dead when I get back! - Aibou, whait!

:: *blink* Holy shiet, better continue write the next chapter of "forbidden love" so I can distract him from not killing me!!! *Runs off like a clown with fire in his ass*

**JA NE!**

**

* * *

**

Please visit my profile and vote on my poll! :) I would really appreciate that! It's a very important question about my next chapter of Forbidden Love! So please vote :D

* * *


End file.
